pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Moses
Brian Moses (born 1950) is an English poet. He mainly writes for children, and is well-known as a children's poet. Life Moses is one of Britain's favourite children's poets, for both his own poetry and the anthologies he has edited. He has performed in over two and a half thousand schools across the UK and Europe. He writes and edits both poetry and picture books for children, and resource books for teachers. His poetry books and anthologies for Macmillan have sold in excess of 1 million copies. A former teacher, Moses is the founder of the Able Writers' Workshop.Roger Stevens, Brian Moses (b. 1950) Poetry International Rotterdam. Web, Feb. 14, 2014. He is a Reading Champion for the National Literacy Trust, and is able to animate reading and writing poetry for pupils and teachers alike, in his workshops and in his resource books for teachers. Writing Moses began writing poems when he realised he would never be a rock star - "I put the guitar to one side, but the songs carried on and became poems". That original musical influence can still be heard in his work; while he rarely sings, he performs so that pauses, tone of voice and speed become a central part of the poem. Few poets can hold a syllable so well as Brian, whether it's the hiss in 'The Snake Hotel' or the Tom Waits growl in 'Walking with my Iguana.' His interests range from the familiar - shopping trolleys, football matches - to the peculiar - monsters, aliens and angels. Often he will mix the two together in his poetry, so the 'Shopping Trolley' is souped-up like a futuristic sports car, while the monsters still go to school before coming home on 'The Ghoul School Bus'. has a particularly sharp eye for surreal moments in daily life - the man in 'Walking with my Iguana', who walks his pet lizard on Hastings beach on a leash, is based on a real person. Recognition Moses was asked by CBBC to write a poem for the Queens 80th birthday. He was invited by HRH Prince Charles to speak at the Prince's Summer School for Teachers at Cambridge University in July 2007. He was also one of 10 children's poets invited by the then Poet Laureate, Andrew Motion, to feature in a website as part of the National Poetry Archive, launched in November 2005. Publications Juvenile * Croc City. Victoria Press 1993. *''Hippopotamus Dancing, and other poems''. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1994. *''Knock Down Ginger, and other poems''. Cambridge, UK :Cambridge University Press, 1994. *''Jilly's Days''. Longman, 1994 - out of print *''An Odd Kettle of Fish'' (by Brian Moses, Pie Corbett, & John Rice). London: Macmillan, 1995. *''The Secret Lives of Teachers''. London: Macmillan, 1996. *''Don't Look At Me In That Tone Of Voice''. London: Macmillan 1997. *''Magic Feet''. London: Collins 1999. *''Barking Back at Dogs''. London: Macmillan 2000. *''I Wish I Could Dine With A Porcupine''. Hodder Wayland 2000 . *''Is There Anything There at the Top of the Stairs?: Poems about being scared''. Hodder Wayland 2000, Beetle in the Bathroom, Puffin 2001 Elephants Can't Jump (editor), Belitha 2001 Are We Nearly There Yet? (editor), Macmillan 2002 The Works 2: Poems Across the Curriculum (Brian Moses & Pie Corbett), Macmillan 2002 The Teachers' Revenge (editor), Macmillan 2003 Favourite Classic Poets (editor), Hodder Wayland 2003 Are We Nearly There Yet?, Macmillan Audio 2004 Poems Out Loud - A Poetry CD And Book (editor), Hodder Wayland 2004 I Remember, I Remember - Poems of Childhood (editor), Macmillan 2004 Blood and Roses: A History of Britain in Poetry (editor), Hodder Wayland 2004 Spooky Schools (editor), Macmillan 2004 Beware of the Dinner Lady (editor), Macmillan 2004 Taking Out the Tigers, Macmillan 2005 Brian Moses Reading from his Poems, The Poetry Archive 2005 Buy Budgie likes to Boogie, Caboodle Books 2009 Buy The Sun is a Cupcake, Hachette 2008 Buy There's a Hamster in the Fast Lane!, Pan Macmillan 2008 Buy Walking with my Iguana, Hachette 2009 Buy Greetings, Earthlings, Pan Macmillan 2009 Buy Great Galactic Ghoul, Caboodle Books 2009 Buy Behind the Staffroom Door: The Very Best of Brian Moses, Macmillan, 2007 Edited *''My First has gone Bonkers''. Puffin 1995. *''Aliens Stole My Underpants''. London: Macmillan 1997 . *''Minibeasts''. London: Macmillan 1999. *''Rhyming Dictionary''. Collins Educational 2000 See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Brian Moses (United Kingdom, 1950) at Poetry International (4 poems) *Brian Moses in the Poetry Zone (5 poems) *My Poetry at BrianMoses.co.uk (6 poems) ;Audio / video *Brian Moses (b. 1950) at The Poetry Archive *Brian Moses at the Children's Poetry Archive *Brian Moses at YouTube ;About *Brian Moses Official website *Brian Moses' weblog. *Children's Literature Interest Group: Interview with Brian Moses at the English Association *Brian Moses' page on AuthorsAbroad.com School Author Visits *[http://www.brilliantpublications.co.uk/b-Able-Writers-1399.php Brian Moses' book Able Writers in Your School] from Brilliant Publications Category:Living people Category:English poets Category:1950 births